Princess Fionnuala
Princess Fionnuala, also known as the''' Stained Princess', is a character introduced in the sixteenth ''Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. The Princess of Cisneros who have been lost 300 years ago. She has been trapped in a portrait named Princess with a Duckling. Princess Fionnuala is based on the eldest princess of the same name from The Children of Lir. Appearance and Personality Fionnuala is a beautiful woman with long auburn hair, light turquoise eyes and a pale complexion. As a child, she wore a white dress with red and yellow trimming. As a woman, she maintained her three color scheme, wearing a white dress with a red bodice and some feathered accents. She wears a white veil on her head and a red cloth with yellow trim wrapped around her arms. Having been trapped in the painting, sometimes her skirt would drip colorful paint. Currently, not much of Fionnuala's personality is known other than she is kind-hearted and soft-spoken, as she was willing to befriend the Prince of Darkness. She seemed to be still loving and caring towards Fiachra, despite the fact that he was hostile towards her. History In her childhood, as a youth, Fionnuala saw a carriage passing through her kingdom. Curious and drawn by the melody played inside the "strange wagon", the princess met with Prince Fiachra. The two talked, becoming great friends. Eventually, their friendship blossomed into love. Since Fiachra had to leave in search for the Water of Life so he could be with Fionnuala more, he left his duckling, Aleda, with Fionnuala as a promise of his return and as a way for the duckling to take his place in comforting the princess. Many years later, Fionnuala arrived to the throne room and upon seeing her, Fiachra believed she broke her promise, cursing her inside the painting. She could only be freed if she could find the Water of Life. Trapped inside the portrait for 300 hundred years, the princess would escape at the touch of the moonlight, but would have to return to her canvas soon after. One day, Seigfried took the cloth from her canvas, allowing her to escape. He had mended her portrait and although she is grateful, she needs to have more time to search for the Water of Life. To do this, she needs someone to take her place inside the portrait. Powers and Abilities * Cursed Touch (formerly): Since she was transformed into a painting as she would get drawn towards the painting. With the touch of her hand she would transform any living animals or human beings into a work of art. * Artwork Removal (formerly): Since both the princess and her pet duckling are now a cursed painting they can simply remove themselves from the painting as they travel about the kingdom when the blood moon is up and back onto the canvas. * Immortality (formerly): After being cursed inside her distorted portrait, time for Fionnuala stopped for 300 years. Now that her curse is lifted, she can continue to age again. Relationships * King of Cisneros (father, fate unknown) * Prince Fiachra (childhood friend/enemy, deceased) * Aleda (pet) * Siegfried (guardian/possible love interest) Relevant Parables The Ugly Duckling '(''from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling, his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgrace on us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" '''The Ugly Princess (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had a daughter. The little girl grew up to be delightfully charming. She became a graceful and attractive princess. One day, messengers came from a kingdom of darkness, asking for the Princess's hand in marriage for their Prince. This kingdom of darkness was not well-known. Legend says that it's a dominion at the end of the known world, connected to the words of dreams and death. It's a mysterious realm that cannot be found by outsiders. Who would be willing to marry off his daughter to the prince of such a place? But the King feared that if he rejected the marriage proposal, it might offend this terrible kingdom. The King thought that the Prince had only proposed to the Princess because of her beauty. So, the King came up with a plan. He asked a painter to draw a portrait of the Princess, but to deface it with blotches of paint. The King sent the messenger back with the ruined portrait with a message saying that the Princess's face was disfigured in an accident, making her ugly. However, the Prince loved the heart of the Princess more than anything. The Prince still remembered the Princess who had brought light into his dark world when he was young. He still wanted to marry her. The Prince pretended to be a blind fiddler and came before the King and the Princess, wishing to propose. When he saw the Princess, the Prince knew he has been tricked. Though the Princess did not know about the trick, she did not remember the Prince or her promise to him. The Prince took out the ruined portrait he got from the King. He cursed the Princess and sealed her in the ugly portrait for her betrayal. The Princess was trapped in the ruined portrait. For her, the passage of time stopped. She could only come to life under the light of the moon. Whatever paint stains got on her, they never faded. Just like the King had said, the Princess became disfigured and ugly. Trivia * The name Fionnuala is Irish for "fair/white shoulder". Quotes Quotes by Princess Fionnuala * "There is no time left. If I don't remove my curse before the Blood Moon rises over the Islet Rock, all will be lost." (from a page of her diary) * "I'm so grateful for your kindness - both for repairing my portrait and listening to my words." * "You've already seen the Blood Moon. If it rises above the Islet Rock before I mange to find the Water of Life, the world as we know it will cease to exist!" Quotes about Princess Fionnuala * "The princess in that cursed portrait simply stepped out of the painting and took my friend!" - Benno * "Her face gleams with anguish and regret." - Siegfried * "The Princess was trapped in the ruined portrait by the Dark Prince... Pitiful Princess, horrifying Princess." - Siegfried Gallery Character= Opening cut7.png|Discovered by two art apprentices Opening cut13.png|Fionnuala getting out of the portrait Cursed Touch.png|Fionnuala reaching for the crow Cursed Touch complete.png|Fionnuala's cursed touch Getting out.png|Fionnuala pop out of the portrait Getting out completely.png|Fionnuala stepping out of the portrait Confronting us.png|Aiming at the stranger Drawn to the canvas.png|Drawn to the canvas Going down the steps.png|Fionnuala descending the stairs Stopping.png|Fionnuala halts Retreating.png|Retreating to her canvas portrait mended.png|Fionnuala speaks! Cursed portrait at Castle Keep.png|Fionnuala's portrait at the Castle Keep Fionnuala leaves the portrait.png|The princess steps out of the portrait again Fionnuala steps out of the portrait.png|Fionnuala out of the portrait again Fionnuala out of the portrait.png|Fionnuala fully out of the portrait Fionnuala explaining.png|Fionnuala explains herself Fionnuala and Aleda.png|Fionnuala holds Aleda in her arms |-|Depictions= Young Fionnuala.png|Young Fionnuala puzzle Painting of Fionnuala.png Young Princess and Prince.png Young Fionnuala portrait.png PSP puzzle1.png PSP puzzle2.png PSP puzzle3.png PSP puzzle4.png DP 15 note 9.png DP 15 note 1.png |-|Artifacts= DP 15 note 5.png|Princess Fionnuala's diary entry DP 15 note 7.png DP 15 note 44.png DP 15 note 39.png |-|Other Images= DP 16 Loading Screen.png|Fionnuala in the Loading Screen 16 briefing.png Portrait of the Stained Princess beta ending.jpg|Young Fionnuala in the beta screen Fionnuala difficulty button.png|Princess Fionnuala difficulty button Newsletter1a.jpg|Teaser of Princess Fionnuala DP 16 tease.png|Portrait of Fionnuala in The Match Girl's Lost Paradise MG Cursed Object17.jpg|Princess Fionnuala Cursed item in The Match Girl's Lost Paradise F260b1a5-d3f6-43e2-b00a-f1f6c90448a0.jpg DP16 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg The Swan Knight Parable image.jpg The Ugly Princess Parable image.jpg The Ugly Duckling Parable image.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Bestiary Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo Category:Humans